Do Your Chores
by H.U.soldier13
Summary: Amy hasn't slept in days, but she still has chores to do because Reagan will punish her if she doesn't do them. Reagan and Lauren come home to find Amy in a silly situation. Reamy fluff


**This story was inspired by this prompt:**

**Imagine person A or your OTP has gotten little to no sleep the past few days, but still has way too many chores to do. They decide to start with the laundry, but the clothes in the dryer are so warm and cozy…**

**(Bonus points if person B finds them bent over the dryer, asleep) (Bonus bonus points if B calls C to help them carry A back to their room)**

**The prompt was found on otpprompts. tumblr .com(without spaces). Go check it out if you want your own prompts.**

* * *

><p><span>Amy<span>

I rubbed my eyes, drinking my third coffee of the day. Which wasn't really working since I was already basically falling asleep in my chair. I hadn't gotten any sleep in the past twenty four hours. Or maybe I was awake for more than that. I was awake so long I lost count.

It wasn't completely my fault why I hadn't gotten any sleep these past couple of days. I have Reagan to blame for that. But I'm definitely not mad at her for it. Last night was pretty…eventful. Just by thinking about it, I smirked remembering the part where she- Okay never mind about what I remembered.

"Focus, Amy." I whispered, putting my hands to the keyboard. "Just one more paragraph, then you're done."

After what felt like an hour (it was actually just ten minutes), I pumped my fists up in the air, finally finishing up my paper. I ran over to the bed, plopping down on it. I kicked off my slippers, sighing as I leaned back into the pillows. I shifted a bit, feeling something poke my side.

My hand started searching the sheets for the object that was poking me. I pulled out a wrinkled paper with Reagan's handwriting sprawled all over it.

_Your turn for chores:_

_Laundry_

_Dishes_

_Take out the trash_

_Sweeping _

_Mopping_

_P.S. If you ignore the list, you're not getting sex for a week. If you try to have the list done before I come back, and maybe you'll get your reward early. ;)_

I glared at the note. Great, now I have to do chores. Or she wouldn't give me sex for a week. How dare she threaten me with that? How rude. (Okay maybe I should really stop watching Full House.)

I got up, deciding that if I got the list done sooner, I could take a nap, then get the sex after she was done with catering.

First thing to knock off the list: Laundry. I gathered up clothes from the washer, and shoved them into the dryer.

While the clothes were in the dryer, I dragged all the trash down to the dumpster, knocking that off the list. By that point, I could barely hold my eyes open when I went to go check on the clothes. I grabbed the laundry basket, putting it at my feet, opening the dryer. I felt the warm air rush out at me, making me want to curl up in a ball, and sleep.

I tried to rub some of the sleep out of my eyes, before grabbing one of the shirts. It was so soft and warm. I put it on top of the dryer, leaning into it.

This was a somewhat comfortable position. Maybe I'll just take a short little nap here.

* * *

><p><span>Reagan<span>

Asleep. That's how I found her. Normally I probably would have been pissed off that she didn't do her share of the chores, but it was just too cute the way she fell asleep on the dryer.

"Did you like drug her or something?" Lauren asked from behind me.

I shook my head. "She hasn't slept for the past couple of days."

"Oh god, please don't tell me why she hasn't slept. Knowing you, it'd be the dirtiest description ever." She shuddered, making me grin.

"Oh yeah, what we did last night was definitely dirty." I smirked, remembering.

"Stop. Right now." She said, before I could start.

I walked over to Amy, gently rubbing her back. "Shrimps? Baby, wake up." After a few failure attempts at waking her up, I tried picking her up to carry her to the bed. Which I completely failed to do, almost dropping her on the floor. Who knew someone as skinny as Amy could actually be this heavy? I guess those donuts were adding their weight.

"Hey, Lauren?" I called to where she was sitting in the living room, watching the TV.

"Yeah?"

"Want to give me hand? She's just a tiny bit heavy." I asked. She got up, walking over to me. She put her arms under Amy, trying to lift her up.

"She's just tiny bit heavy? Really?" She heaved. "She weighs a ton."

"Oh c'mon. We can carry her. On the count of three." I positioned my arms under her. "One. Two. Three!" We barely lifted her off the ground and started half dragging, half carrying her to the bed.

Lauren let go of her at the foot of the bed. She sat down the bed, trying to catch her breath.

"That's what I call teamwork!" I said, sitting down.

"You need to stop letting her eat donuts."

I snorted. "Yeah, proba-"

"Why am I on the floor?" Amy murmured, from where she was laying. I looked down at her, while she was looking at me with confusion.

"You feel asleep doing laundry. And we tried carrying you out here onto the bed."

"You failed." She teased.

"Hey, guess what?" I said, cheerfully.

"What?" She asked.

I smirked. "You're not getting sex for a week."

I got the satisfaction of seeing her mouth drop open in horror, when she remembered that she didn't finish her chores.

"What?" She got up quickly.

"Word of advice, next time finish your chores."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit silly :) If you have time go watch some Full House, if you haven't already. It's a pretty good show.<strong>

**Hopefully I get those bonus points from the prompt.**


End file.
